The wedding of Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer
The wedding of''' Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer' was planned in a very short time due to the original wedding being postponed due to Peyton's pregnancy. Due to the dangerous nature of her pregnancy, the wedding was moved foward. Proposal Lucas and Peyton had been separated for nearly four years after Lucas's first proposal to Peyton went awry due to a misunderstanding between the pair. However, despite several roadblocks in the form of hurt feelings and third parties, they could not deny their love for each other and admitted their desire to reunite. Lucas proposed to Peyton over the phone and asked her to meet him at the airport so that they could go to La Vegas and get married. They went to Vegas and spent their first night together. They then went to a chapel in Vegas but decided it wasn't how they wanted to finally get married, following a visit to the hotel where Lucas had first proposed. They returned and started to plan their dream wedding. Ceremony The ceremony was held at the lake where the bride and groom first met. It was a very shortly planned wedding and the decorations were done by Lucas' sister in law Haley James Scott who was also the minister as the previously planned couldn't come. They were married under an archway of twigs which were covered with white flowers and small green plants which were all behind the trees and lakeside and next to the archway was were standing plants with the same flowers. The aisle was made through white rose petals and next to them was silver chairs with white pilliows. At the beginning of the aisle, there were birdcages filled with flowers. Vows Lucas' Vows Peyton, I’ve loved you since the first time I saw you. And this ring, and these words, are simply a way to show the rest of the world what's been in my heart for as long as I’ve known you. I love you, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. I always have and I always will. Peyton Lucas Scott, we have been through so much together. And despite how confused I’ve been or lost I might’ve gotten, there was always you finding me, and saving me. You deserve to be adored, so that’s what we’re going to do. Your baby and me, we are going to adore you for years to come. I am so terribly in love with you, and I always will be. Location The reception was held in Lucas' nightclub TRIC which was fully decorated for the wedding and was covered with pink screens all around the area including on the stage. There was a very small dance floor and next to it was the tables unlike most weddings the wedding table was the same as the others and only sat the bride and groom. The centre-pieces were either roses and white lamps or a vase with standing up white roses as well as lamps. They tables had white linen and there were silver chairs, the same as the ones from the wedding ceremony. First Dance ''But so many people are looking to me '' ''To be strong and to fight '' ''But I'm just surviving '' ''I may be weak but I'm never defeated '' ''And I'll keep believing '' ''In clouds with that sweet silver lining Lucas and Peyton's first dance was to Sweet Silver Lining '''by Mia Catalano, a song recorded and created for the couple in part of Peyton and Mia's close relationship and Mia performed the song live at the ceremony. The couple struggled to have their first dance due to the advanced stage of her pregnancy and the risks surrounding it. Outfits Dress It was the third dress to be made for Peyton by Brooke Davis. Peyton's final dress was made to accommdate her growing baby bump but still be stylish and what Peyton wanted. The contained a tiered bottom (with a long back then front), and stopped at around knee height on Peyton. The dress also had mutliple layers of materials and a bow-like design in the top centre of the dress with a detailed pattern. All of this drew attention away from Peyton's bump. Similar to Haley's dress Peyton dress was ruined following her going into premature labour after her wedding. For more information: Wedding Dresses by Brooke Davis Baker. Bridesmaid Dress Brooke's dress can be assumed was designed by Brooke and Clothes Over Bros but it can't be confirmed. The dress was knee-length which tiered backwards (similar to the bride's dress) with a swishy skirt and a tight corest top which cut in a curved shape giving Brooke lots of cleavage and below that a statement necklace sat there. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun and she wore dark make-up and thick dark ear-rings as well as golden high heels. The aim of her dress was to impress Julian Baker. Rings Lucas and Peyton both exchanged rings made of white gold during the ceremony. Peyton's was a very slim band and rounded at the edges to curve around the finger. While Lucas' ring wasn't a match to Peyton's, his band was wider and flatter which created a different look for both of the rings. When Peyton put on her engagement ring it is more difficult to see her wedding band due to the diamonds on the ring especially the largest, center one. Music The music was performed during the ceremony by Mia Catalano as well as other music being played throughout the wedding. This is a full listing: *"'Barcarolle From String Quartet in D Minor"' - Carlin/APM Music *'"'Here Comes The Bride"' - Extreme Music *'"'I Can't Help Falling In Love With You"' - Ingrid Michaelson *"'All In My Head'''- Nick Lachey *'"99 Times'" - Kate Voegele *'"I Can't Fix Us Two"' - Katie Costello *'''"'Sweet Silver Lining"' - Kate Voegele (first dance) *'"Rains Here Too"''' - Kate York Guests The following were guestings at the wedding (not including the wedding party): *Jamie Scott *Antwon 'Skills' Taylor *Marvin 'Mouth' McFadden *Millicent Huxtable *Lauren *Julian Baker *Missy *Nick Lachey *Mia Catalano *Chase Adams *Fergie Thompson *Junk Moretti Photos 00548280730.jpg 00548260464.jpg 00548190790.jpg 00548090078.jpg 00548080294.jpg 00548060149.jpg 0054823018d.jpg 0054822044f.jpg 0054821087e.jpg 0054807049d.jpg 005482703a3.jpg 005482402d1.jpg 005481709b1.jpg 005481404b8.jpg 005481302c2.jpg 005480502a8.jpg 005480306de.jpg 00548290b08.jpg 00548250f94.jpg 00548200d3b.jpg 00548180a08.jpg 00548160bbc.jpg 00548150e40.jpg 00548120ae6.jpg 00548100a55.jpg 00548040ec3.jpg Leyton-Lucas-Peyton_17.jpg Leyton-Lucas-Peyton_13.jpg 3770855747 00e63c1673.jpg 3770856065 c2ea3f6887.jpg 3771661096 cfe17b0eb6.jpg Leyton-Lucas-Peyton_12.jpg Leyton-Lucas-Peyton_11.jpg Leyton-wedding-33-naley-and-leyton-7614448-799-533.jpg Leyton-Lucas-Peyton_8.jpg 6-23-Forever-and-Almost-Always-Stills-haley-james-scott-7031154-2560-1667.jpg 6-23-Forever-and-Almost-Always-Stills-haley-james-scott-7031142-2560-1706.jpg 6-23-Forever-and-Almost-Always-Stills-haley-james-scott-7031172-2560-1706.jpg 6-23-Forever-and-Almost-Always-Stills-haley-james-scott-7031157-2560-1715.jpg 6-23-Forever-and-Almost-Always-Stills-haley-james-scott-7031177-2560-1706.jpg 3770858531 15d1d3ded4 b.jpg 6-23-Forever-and-Almost-Always-Stills-haley-james-scott-7031140-2560-1706.jpg Leyton-Lucas-Peyton_19.jpg Leyton-Lucas-Peyton_20.jpg Leyton-Lucas-Peyton_21.jpg Leyton-Lucas-Peyton_22.jpg Leyton-Lucas-Peyton_9.jpg Leyton-Lucas-Peyton_10.jpg The wedding photos were mainly focused on the couples of the evening clearly mainy the wedding couple and specially during the ceremony as well as; Nathan and Haley James Scott, Brooke Davis and her date, Julian Baker and Missy, etc. There weren't many posed photos of any of the people or events in the wedding just motions and movement photos of the important parts of the wedding. They photos also mainly focused on the people; espically the wedding party and not the locations, entertainment, etc. Its unknown who took the photos of the wedding but due to the short amount of time taken for the wedding being arranged and Skills video-taped the wedding which could imply that it was a friend who did them. Trivia *Haley James Scott was the minister and read out Lucas' high school predictions. Category:Weddings Category:Events